


My kind of Christmas

by joy_infires



Series: Christmas with Stray Kids [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Christmas, First Christmas, Kissing, M/M, also not a lot lol, but not a lot, some drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joy_infires/pseuds/joy_infires
Summary: Hyunjin and Chan spend their very first Christmas as a couple together





	My kind of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> So, today I'm bringing you one of my secret guilty pleasures - Hyunchan! I kind of need more fics of them lol

 

To Hyunjin, there was nothing more relaxing than sitting on the couch in his candlelit living room with a glass of red wine. Though, it was even better when Chan was with him and the fact that it was their first Christmas together also added up.

They hadn’t seen each other a lot, lately, since Hyunjin had been to cities all over Korea with his dance crew and Chan had been working on his latest album. But it had been their priority to spend their very first Christmas as a couple together in Hyunjin’s living room. There wasn’t much else they needed; no fancy party or a big get-together – they were completely content with just each other’s company.

“Tell me about your worst Christmas ever”, Chan suddenly spoke up, playing with the dark strands of Hyunjin’s hair as the younger rested between his legs, his back leaning against Chan’s toned chest. Hyunjin hummed in thought, thinking about all the previous years of his 24-year-long existence. He chuckled, remembering one.

“I spent Christmas Eve in jail when I was 19”, he said. Chan made a surprised noise. “What did you do?” he asked. “Well...I was at a friend’s house for a party. Not usually my thing, but I got roped into it. So...I was more than just a little drunk when the police rung the doorbell. I was closest to the door, so I opened it”, Hyunjin recounted the story, unable to hold back small giggles in between.

“So?” Chan questioned, his interest clearly peaked. “My drunk ass pulled the officer inside and shouted  _‘everyone, the stripper’s here!’_  and well, I kinda started dancing with the guy...turns out it was a real policeman and he was there because of a noise complaint. He was also extra salty because he had to work on Christmas Eve...and so I got arrested. They let me out the next morning, though, so it was fine”, Hyunjin finished his story. Chan laughed at his boyfriend’s tale.

“Leave it to you to confuse a police officer with a stripper, oh my god”, he wheezed. Hyunjin slapped his thigh playfully. “I was  _drunk_ ”, the younger insisted, waiting for Chan’s laughter to die down, which it did eventually. “What about your worst Christmas, though?” he asked. Chan hummed in thought. “I had a concert on December 23rd a few years ago. I’d been preparing like crazy and I was really excited for it. But then I got sick, lost my voice and I had to cancel the whole thing. I felt horrible having to blow off all those people...”, the older explained.

“Not quite as spectacular as your story”, Chan added with a slight giggle. Hyunjin pouted and sat up properly, facing Chan. “Maybe, but I know how much your music means to you, so this must’ve been pretty hard for you”, he said, placing a hand on the older’s thigh. Chan shrugged it off. “It was years ago...I’m sure not many people would have come anyway”, he said, taking a sip from his glass, emptying it.

He reached for the bottle on the glass table and poured himself some more wine, motioning for Hyunjin to hold out his own glass as well. The younger smiled. “Tell me about your best Christmas”, he said suddenly. Chan leaned back and ran a hand through his dyed blonde hair. “I’ve had loads...every single one with my family was amazing...but if I had to pick one, I’d say...it’s this one”, the older told him, his eyes glinting with fondness.

Hyunjin’s smile widened. “What’s  _your_  best Christmas?” Chan questioned, taking another sip of wine. The younger set his glass down on the table and crawled closer to Chan, straddling his hips and snaking his arms around his neck. “ _Definitely_  this one...”, he mumbled, leaning in and pressing their lips together.

Chan tasted like red wine and those cinnamon cookies they had made together earlier. He pulled back, letting Chan put his glass down before, reclaiming his lips, relishing in the way the older’s arms found their way around his waist. Hyunjin could definitely get used to spending Christmas like this.

He hoped that this year was just one of many...


End file.
